Jeric
Jeric was a powerful demon from ancient Egypt who fell in love with an evil witch named Isis. When she was killed by his enemies, he placed her soul in a scarab brooch and searched for a new body that would host her. History Jeric was too powerful for the ancient Egyptians to vanquish, so they planned to mummify him. However, an evil witch named Isis freed him and they fell in love. Jeric's enemies then tracked Isis down and skinned her alive. Before her soul could move on, Jeric trapped her soul in a scarab brooch. He spent several millennia trying to find a body that could host Isis permanently, killing an endless amount of witches along the way. After traveling throughout the Middle East for ages, Jeric surfaced in the United States in 2002. He tried to put Isis into five witches, all of whom ended up dying. In early 2003, the last one managed to find Phoebe Halliwell by scrying. Jeric and Isis believed that Isis could tap into Phoebe's powers and expel her soul, allowing her to be permanently reincarnated. Jeric kidnapped Phoebe and brought her to his lair in ancient Egypt, where he transferred Isis' soul to her body. His actions provoked Piper and Paige to turn to Cole for help despite his madness. He traveled to Egypt and offered a trade of souls in hopes of getting Phoebe back. Jeric wasn't willing to deal with Cole, though he changed his mind after Phoebe's body started to burn out faster than all the previous hosts, as upper-level witches' bodies break down faster when they have two souls in them. After Jeric had Isis possess Paige's body, he mummified Phoebe. He and Cole tried to convince Piper to give up Paige for Phoebe. However, Piper tricked them by casting a spell that expelled Isis's soul from Paige's body instead. Jeric believed that he would be reunited with Isis until Paige kneed him in the groin to incapacitate him. Piper then blew up Jeric, remarking that he and Isis would be together now. Paige used the knowledge of Isis to de-mummify Phoebe. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Sand Teleportation:' Form of teleportation in which the user disappears in a whirling sandstorm. *'Mummification:' A power that allows the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy to prevent it from decomposition. The mummy cannot be unwrapped in any way. *'Sand Manipulation:' The ability to create and control sand. *'Cloaking:' The ability to shield one's presence from the forces of Good. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. Jeric was said to have been so powerful that his enemies' only option was to mummify him. *'Immortality:' Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. Book of Shadows Jeric A Demon known not only for his witch killing, but also for his rituals of mummification. His evil dates as far back as ancient Egypt and in the past few decades he has surfaced in the Middle East, Cairo, Istanbul and Tripoli. He can be identified by the sand that is left behind in the wake of his dematerialization. Spells Mummifying Spell :Saqqara tiet ushebti Possession Spell :Khet mastaba hotep ka Gallery 5x10Jeric.png 5x10-13.png 5x10-21.png Y Tu Mummy Tambien.jpg 5x10-28.png 5x10P22.png 5x10-32.png Appearances Jeric appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three